It Was A Dark Knight
by celticreeder
Summary: Severus must suffer the night as the Dark Knight. But why do all of these villains look familiar? Cute little One-Shot.


10/31/2019

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters: they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers (I guess). I also do not own any of the Batman characters, they belong to Bob Kane and DC comics.

AN: So, this was supposed to be posted on Halloween. Sadly, even though I actually got it written on Halloween, the characters just kept insisting that they wanted more lines! Needless to say, four days later it was finally done! So, are the characters OC? Yes, some more extremely than others! Is this kind of like a Crack-Fic, maybe? This story came about when I was substituting and the teacher had a bunch of Batman stuff around his classroom and I realized, Severus is always called the Bat of the Dungeon! What if I combined the two? Well, this was the result. Enjoy!

* * *

**It Was A Dark Knight**

The lights in the ballroom were glaringly bright considering much of it came from strategic candles and illuminated chandeliers. Only the rich and famous appeared to be attending, which didn't explain why Severus was there.

He glanced around, a flute of champagne in his hand, hoping to locate someone familiar. Unfortunately, almost everyone appeared to be wearing a small black domino mask that shouldn't have, but did, obscure the wearer's features. A quick press of his hand against his own face however, confirmed he was not wearing a mask. _Odd._

He took a sip of his drink. _Hmm, quite nice_.

Moving away from the wall where he'd been standing, he began to stroll around the room. He hid the fact that he was surprised whenever someone would nod his or her head casually at him. Who were these people and why did they know him? To keep from showing his confusion, he always nodded back.

He soon found himself next to the food table. Various cheeses, meats, vegetables, and other odd hors d'oeuvres were spread about for nibbling pleasure. Severus made up a small meat and cheese plate and hoped dinner hadn't already been served.

"Quite the turnout, Mr. Wayne," a familiar voice said softly.

Frowning, Severus turned towards the speaker. The bright twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore stared back.

"Indeed, Alfred. Any disturbances?"

_Alfred? What the hell?_

"None so far, sir. But the evening is still young. Shall I ensure your suit is ready for immediate access?"

_Suit? Wasn't he already wearing one?_ He cast a surreptitious glance down. _Yep, a rather dashing tuxedo_. "Yes, Alfred, I should think so. One never knows when the Joker will appear or any of the other unsavory villains of Gotham," Severus growled lowly.

_Seriously, what the hell is happening?_ Albus Dumbledore was dead by Severus' very own hand! There was no way the former Headmaster should be standing next to Severus in a Muggle tuxedo acting like a butler/waiter!

Albus/Alfred nodded and moved away and he was soon swallowed up by the crowd. _What, no attempts at ruining my night with ill-advised schemes_?

Severus almost called the man back, but his attention was caught by another familiar face. Sirius Black stood near the doors, his expression, for once, serious and determined. He wore a rather ill fitting tuxedo, but Severus could see the bulge of a handgun just under his arm hidden beneath the jacket. _First of all, why is Black here, alive, and second, why does he have a gun instead of his wand?_

Determined to figure out what was going on, Severus began to make his way through the crowd to his old school nemesis. As though sensing his arrival, Black turned to face Severus with a strange expression.

Severus was brought up short at the look. It was almost…welcoming! Scowling even harder, Severus slid up next to the other man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

Black's brows rose in surprise. "You invited me, Bruce. As security, I'm sure, but still an invitation is an invitation. Did you want me somewhere else?"

_Yes, in Hell, you bastard!_ But what came out was, "I wanted you to enjoy the party, Gordon. You're scaring away any ladies who might be interested in dancing with you by glaring around the room." _Wait, what? No, that is not what I meant to say, damn it!_

Black laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You know I'm not good with the ladies, Bruce. I'm too rough around the edges. Even my late wife told me that."

Severus tried to stop it, he really did, but the smile and laugh came out anyway. "Lucky for you, more of her is in Barbara or else you'd really be in trouble."

"Has Richard said anything to you? About them?"

_Who the hell was Richard?_ "No, though with the way they've been acting, I wouldn't be surprised if an announcement was made in the not so distant future." _Gods, what is wrong with me?_

Black/Gordon nodded and shifted his stance. "Well, then I'll just keep my ears open and my mouth shut. He's a good kid, your Richard."

Severus nodded and took a sip of his champagne. When did he get another glass? This night was beginning to disturb him greatly.

"I shall leave you to your brooding, Commissioner, but don't spend the whole evening propping up the door. Enjoy yourself."

Gordon gave him a cheery salute and crossed his arms over his chest. Severus walked away. That had to be one of the most bizarre conversations he'd ever had with Sirius Black. _Am I dead?_

For the next forty-five minutes, Severus found himself circulating the room. Clearly he was the host of this party. Names of some of the people struck a chord of familiarity but he couldn't quite grasp the reason. A gray haired Minerva McGonagall walked by and Severus greeted her as Leslie Thompkins and he somehow knew she'd been influential to his life growing up after the murder of his parents. She'd practically been a surrogate grandmother. They made polite conversation about Severus' latest charity and the health of Alfred/Albus. He spotted a camera-wearing Luna Lovegood with a badge that said 'Press' around her neck and he knew she was Vicki Vale, the reporter from the _Gotham Tribune_. How he knew, he still couldn't fathom since he didn't even talk to her!

His earlier feelings of disorientation only got worse when Lucius Malfoy walked by with Narcissa on his arm. Lucius stopped and greeting Severus warmly.

"Lucius, thank the Gods you're here. Perhaps you can explain to me what is going on?"

"Did you have one too many drinks, Mr. Wayne? Usually you hold your liquor better than this. Should I call Alfred over?"

The look of genuine concern on Lucius' face nearly had Severus screaming. Lucius didn't even react to being called Lucius, which seemed to imply that was his name in this demented world. And why did Severus have the strangest feeling that Lucius should actually be a black man?

"Mr. Fox, I think I see Alfred over by the punch bowl. Should I flag him down?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius gave Severus another look of concern before turning to his date. "I think so, yes. Be a dear and go get him, please?"

Narcissa gave Severus a look of concern as well, before turning and hurrying through the crowd to speak with Alfred/Albus. Severus racked is brain trying to figure out who Narcissa was in this world but he kept coming up blank.

"Maybe you've been throwing too many of these parties, Bruce. I know your breakup with Selina Kyle was rather hard, but you've never let a break up get to you this badly."

"This isn't about Selina. I'm just feeling a little off this evening, that's all," Severus muttered. Why did the name of Selina cause a sharp pain in his chest?

"Is everything all right, sir?" Albus' soft voice sounded behind Severus.

Severus turned and looked at his friend. The blue eyes were filled with concern and Severus suddenly wanted to just get away. He was tired of everyone looking at him as though he was going to explode!

"Everything is fine, Alfred. Mr. Fox is just being a bit too mothering. I think I'll see about acquiring a dance."

Severus swallowed the rest of his drink and handed the empty flute to Alfred. He pretended not to see the exchange between his old mentor and his blonde friend.

He danced with several beautiful women, many of whom expressed quite clearly that they would be more than willing to share his bed. Severus flirted and teased with them in the hopes that the burning lump of disgust in his belly and throat would go away. None of these women were who he really wanted!

As the clock struck midnight, Severus began to think about how to politely ask his guests to leave when all he really wanted to do was to glower and tell them all to scram. However, just as the chimes ended, an explosion from the skylights shattered glass everywhere.

Men and women screamed as several people rappelled down from the skylights into the center of the ballroom. Another group blasted the main doors open and somersaulted into the room.

_Finally_, Severus thought, _some action!_

He slipped away quickly using one of the open balconies. He could hear his guests still screaming, and the maniacal laughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn just over the screaming.

"Bruce, it's the whole gang!"

Severus turned from the suit of armor that led to his underground cave and met the green eyes of his partner, Harry Potter…er…Dick Grayson. _Ah, the mysterious Richard._

"Excellent observation, Robin. I'm glad to see your college education isn't being wasted."

Potter just grinned.

"And I'm glad to see that your brooding hasn't turned you into a dry old curmudgeon, sir!"

Severus growled and turned back to the suit. He pulled the arm holding the lance and the suit of armor swung forward. Severus and Potter/Robin slipped through the opening and down the stairs to the cave.

In a matter of minutes, they were in their costumes. At this stage of the night, Severus wasn't even surprised to see himself dressed as the Dark Knight!

It wasn't long after that they were jumping down into the ballroom from the skylight themselves.

"Holyhead Harpies, Batman, this is some shindig!"

Severus nearly faltered at Boy Wonder's comment. _Seriously? What is this, some campy 60's show?_

"Batman, are we glad to see you!" Black/Gordon cried out. He had his gun pointed at one of the villains in the room; Severus thought it might be the Penguin. Several police officers were running around trying to round up the henchmen.

"Ah, Batman! Come to spoil my evening! Why can't you ever just take a night off?"

Severus turned towards the high-pitched voice. His breath caught at the sight of Voldemort sporting a green, slicked back wig and a maniacal red grin. _Well, at least the white face is correct._ Clearly Severus was going crazy.

Next to the purple suited clown, Bellatrix Lestrange stood in her red and black harlequin outfit. _Ah,_ _Harley Quinn_. _How appropriate._

"Justice never takes the night off, Joker," Severus growled, his voice suddenly deep and rough. _Oh Gods, even I'm spouting atrocious one-liners!_

"Puddin' shall I take care of him for you?" Bella/Harley simpered with a strangely accurate southern accent.

"No, he's mine!" another voice shouted.

Severus turned just as James Potter dressed as The Riddler stepped out of the crowd. Severus swallowed at the demented grin upon the man's face.

"Riddle me this, Batman: The person who built it sold it. The person who bought it never used it. The person who used it never saw it. What is it?"

"What?" Harry/Robin asked, confused.

Severus sighed, exasperated. How that boy ever made it past the Sphinx during the Tri-Wizard tournament was beyond him if this was how the Boy Wonder acted.

"A coffin," Severus growled.

"Indeed and just what you'll need before this night is over!" The Riddler laughed, twirling his question mark staff.

"That was stupid!" Robin pouted.

"No, that was funny!" The Riddler retorted with a sniff.

"Enough jokes! Let's get back to the killing!" a woman suddenly spoke up.

Severus turned and was confronted, yet again, with a face from his past. His heart clenched at the sight of those familiar green eyes. Lily glared at him, posing seductively as she pet a strange flower wrapped around her arm and shoulder.

"Ivy?" he chocked out. _He'd meant to say Lily, damn it!_

Poison Ivy gave a seductive grin. "Why Batman, how kind of you to remember my name. Perhaps I won't make your death too painful."

Severus grit his teeth and adjusted his stance as several of the villains laughed.

"No, no, no, my dear, make it painful! Make it painful, wak wak wak wak!" another voice shouted with a strangely birdlike laugh.

Severus watched, amazed, as Peter Pettigrew waddled through the crowd to join the rest of the congregating villains. His long nose, so reminiscent of a rat, now made him look like a bird. Here was the Penguin, it seemed.

"What did I miss?"

"Batgirl!" Robin's overly bright greeting drew Severus' attention to the newest participant in this charade of a battle.

Ginny Weasley stood in a skintight black and purple suit. Her long red hair hung down her back from under her bat cowl. How Commissioner Gordon never recognized his own daughter, Severus never knew. Even now Gordon was watching her with a look of hope and relief.

"You've missed a riddle, and several death threats," Severus answered.

"Aww, what was the riddle?"

"Don't," Severus growled as he saw The Riddler open his mouth to repeat it, or possibly give another one.

"I'll tell you later," Robin said, suddenly all business. "It was stupid anyway."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Are we really just going to stand here and talk all night or are we going to cause some damage and kill Batman once and for all?" a deep, slightly accented voice boomed.

Kingsley Shaklebolt stepped into the middle of the crowd. His slightly Middle Eastern apparel seemed rather odd on him, but Severus knew Ras Al Ghul was _not_ to be taken lightly. Next to him, his daughter, Talia Al Ghul, tripped over something invisible on the floor. Her long hair flared bright yellow before reverting back to black.

"Wotcher, Dad!"

Ras Al Ghul sighed. Severus felt strangely sympathetic.

"I have two words for you, Batman: times up!" a soft voice said menacingly.

Severus glanced behind Ras Al Ghul and closed his eyes with a soft moan. Remus Lupin stepped forward, tossing a coin in the air. His face was split in two, one side his normal human face and the other that of his snarling werewolf.

"Everybody freeze!"

A sudden blast of frozen water caught several guests in the act of fleeing. They now stood, frozen in a block of ice as Draco Malfoy clomped forward in his freezer-regulated suit.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucius drawled from somewhere in the crowd.

"Do you want to find out, Mr. Fox?" Mr. Freeze, aka Draco, sneered, turning his freeze ray towards him.

Lucius just put his hands up, surrendering.

"Anyone else joining this party?" Severus asked, suddenly very tired.

Everyone looked around. He thought he saw Joker/Voldemort counting heads.

"Hey, where's Catwoman?" Poison Ivy pouted.

"You really want her here?" The Riddler questioned, sliding up next to her.

"On second thought, nah. I'm _glad_ she's not here. She'd just try to take all of the prizes for herself and leave nothing for me, the little bitch!" Poison Ivy sneered with a flick of her read hair.

Severus took a step back, amazed at the harshness from the girl he'd once cared about.

"You're just jealous because she's a better villain than you," Batgirl taunted with a grin.

"Why you…!" A thorny vine lashed out at Batgirl. She jumped over it easily.

That seemed to be the starting shot and suddenly all hell broke loose. Strange weapons were fired and tossed from the villains. Severus, Robin, and Batgirl fought back with their own arsenal of weapons. It was strangely lethargic to fight with fists and non-magical weapons. Commissioner Gordon fired shots and could be heard calling for more police back up. Severus thought he was seeing things when a couple of times words like 'POW' 'BANG', THWAK' and a very strange 'BIFF' lit up the air above the fights around the room.

Most of the guests managed to move out of the way. A few hostages were attempted at being taken, but Severus always managed to stop them. He saw Luna/Vikki Vale taking pictures and even using her camera as a weapon against some of the henchmen by blinding them with the flash or whacking them over the head.

Albus/Alfred and Lucius were working to escort the guests out of the ballroom and out of harms way entirely.

Severus used his various bat weapons to keep the henchmen away. A Bat-a-rang with rope looped around a small group of the Joker's hench-clowns, many of whom he recognized as Death Eaters. They were quickly lassoed into submission and a couple of back up police officers took them into custody.

Severus turned when he heard a shout behind him. The Penguin was waddling towards Severus with his hypno-umbrella wide open and spinning. Severus quickly averted his eyes and pressed a button on the side of his cowl. A red film covered the eye sockets of the cowl, thus diffusing the hypnotic nature of the umbrella. Protected now, Severus stepped forward and launched a Bat Bomb of sleeping gas at the Penguin.

"Is that the best you can do? You hit like a ponce!" the Penguin slurred as the sleeping gas took over. A moment later, he was asleep and a police officer was cuffing him with a nod of thanks at Batman. Severus just rolled his eyes.

He turned to face his next opponent. Ra's Al Ghul aka Shacklebolt and Talia Al Ghul aka Tonks stood next to each other, arms up and feet planted wide for a fight.

"I see you have not let your training go to waste, Detective," Ra's Al Ghul said in his deep voice and gave nod of respect to Severus.

"It has certainly come in handy this evening," Severus responded, his hand hovering over a Bat-a-rang.

"Must we resort to violence of this caliber?"

"Well, seeing as it's bring your daughter to work day, I suppose I can make an exception just this once," Severus smirked.

"What? That's rather insulting, don't you think?" Talia pouted.

"No, not really. I have yet to see you do anything besides trip over your own feet. He's doing all the work," Severus sneered.

Talia huffed and her hair turned bright red. She reached for something at her waist. Severus watched warily as she pulled a syringe from a pouch. A quick glance at Ra's and Severus saw another syringe. Something was glowing a strange green in the glass.

"Death Eater Serum, my own invention from the Lazarus Pits. It will eat anyone injected with it from the inside out. The only way to remove the contaminations in this world is to destroy it from the inside!" Ra's growled.

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea. You may need to go back to the drawing board on that one," Severus muttered. His hand closed around a Bat bomb with smoke.

"Oh, don't worry, Detective. You will be saved for now. This isn't be used on those worthy of survival. This is to be used on the squabbling masses of the putrid humanity!"

As soon as the father and daughter pair turned away to inject a fleeing guest, Severus threw his Bat Bomb. Smoke filled the area where Ra's and Talia were standing. Severus darted into the smoke and kicked at an arm holding the green serum. A grunt sounded, masculine. Severus kicked again, harder and he heard a crack. Ra's Al Ghul cried out in pain as his arm broke. The syringe fell to the floor. Severus stepped on it.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Talia shouted. She turned and slipped on the spilled serum. Her arms windmilled frantically. Severus stepped forward, caught an arm and twisted it behind her back. Thankfully it was the one holding the syringe. He yanked it from her hand and smashed it on the floor. He grabbed a pair of Batcuffs and cuffed her before she could grab another syringe from her pouch.

"I never claimed to be nice," Severus growled in her ear.

"It's not very gentlemanly to hit a lady," she muttered.

"I never hit you. You are just that incompetent on your own. And I'm no gentleman."

She huffed. Severus passed her on to a police officer and was pleased to see Ra's Al Ghul had also been cuffed.

"Holy Hippogryphs, Batman, this is getting out of hand!" Boy Wonder cried, skidding to a stop at Severus' back.

"Are you saying you aren't up to the challenge, Robin?" Severus taunted.

"I didn't say that! Did I say that?" Robin asked, looking at Batgirl as she joined them.

"It sounded like it was implied," she said with a shrug. She ducked as a flying henchman sailed over her head. Severus couldn't tell who had tossed the man, but he thought it might have been Lucius.

"Yeah, well, it's not what I meant!" Robin said.

Severus rolled his eyes again. At this rate, they'd be stuck going around in circles with as often as he was rolling them. He really was surrounded by a bunch of morons!

"Ah, a delightful plateau of flying beasts! Hold still while I make a nice ice sculpture to remember you by!"

Severus sighed and turned to look at Draco/Mr. Freeze.

The suit gave a bluish-white light that made Mr. Freeze even paler than usual. Severus thought the man even had blue lips.

"I'm afraid I don't like ice sculptures. They don't have the same appeal as sand sculptures. Namely they're cold!" Batgirl/Ginny taunted.

"Yeah, and sand sculptures mean you can wear sexy bikinis! There's nothing sexy about ice!" Robin added.

"I didn't ask you, Boy Blunder!" Mr. Freeze snarled. He turned his Freeze gun towards Robin.

Girls, girls, you're both pretty! Can we go home now?" Batgirl sighed.

Severus glanced at Batgirl, an eyebrow raised at the interesting comment.

Mr. Freeze and Robin just growled at each other. Severus exchanged a look with Batgirl. She shrugged, pulled a Bat-raygun and shot it at Mr. Freeze. He cried out, and let go of his gun as the heat from the raygun burned him. She waved Severus away and he left knowing she would take care of Mr. Freeze.

Severus looked around, taking stock of what still needed to be done. The Riddler/James Potter and Poison Ivy/Lily were teamed up against Commissioner Gordon/Black, but the policeman seemed to be holding his own. Harley Quinn/Bellatrix was taunting Lucius and Vicki Vale/Luna Lovegood, though if the annoyed look on Lucius' face was anything to go by, Quinn's fun was about to end. Lucius always had surprised Severus with his resourcefulness and hidden cache of weapons.

"It's not nice to turn you back on a fight, Batman!" A maniacal laugh sounded high and disturbing from behind him.

Turning around, Severus found himself backed into a corner with the Joker/Voldemort and Two-Face/Lupin. Both villains were using their own assorted crazy arsenals of weapons to attack him. Severus did everything he could to keep them at bay. A quick glance up showed him a support beam that might hold his weight if he used a bat grappling hook. He ducked as one of the Joker's Banana-rams shot forward to smash the wall where Severus' head had just been.

"Why won't you hold still?" the Joker whined.

"Too much restless energy," Severus responded, grabbing a bat hook. "And because I'm Batman."

"Leave the jokes to me, plebian!" the Joker snarled.

"Then start telling them!" Severus rejoined with a smirk. He looked up and tossed the hook up over the beam. "It's been fun, but I really must fly."

"Argh, that was terrible!" The Joker screamed pulling his hair. Severus was slightly disturbed to see that the hair didn't come off despite looking like a very cheap Halloween wig.

"So are yours!"

"No, mine are deadly," the Joker grinned. "So, how about this one? I made it just for you."

The Joker pulled out a small stuffed bat. A pull string was in its back. The Joker continued to laugh his high-pitched laugh as he pulled the string. The bat flapped its little wings and surprisingly flew up into the air. Severus watched it warily. Its eyes suddenly glowed red and the wings flapped harder. A high squeal sounded and smoke began to puff out of the bat's body.

"I call that my little 'High Flyer'," the Joker said.

"Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?"

The Joker just giggled.

A quick sniff told Severus that the smoke coming from the stuffed bat was marijuana. Most likely some altered version that only the Joker could cook up (or possibly with the help of Poison Ivy). He activated the air filter on his cowl.

"I prefer to get my adrenaline from candy," Severus said as he shot a Bat-balloon at the smoking stuffed toy. The balloon enveloped the bat and prevented the rest of the smoke from getting out. Severus noticed a couple of nearby guests and henchmen were already affected by the smoke if the giggling was anything to go by.

The Joker gave a loud cry of anger at the termination of his attack. Severus quickly cuffed him.

"You should cut down on the sugar!" Two-face sneered from where he'd been leaning against the wall watching. He pulled out his two faced coin with a leer. "Shall we flip on it?"

"I eat a very healthy diet, thank you. You on the other hand may want to limit your raw meat intake."

"Why you…"

"Down boy!"

Severus froze as Two-Face suddenly face planted on the ground. Two-Face snarled and turned around to see who had attacked.

"Heel, sit, stay!" the crack of a whip sounded loud even over the sounds of screams and laughter.

"No! You weren't supposed to be here!" Poison Ivy wailed from somewhere across the room.

"Well, I didn't feel like pussy-footing around, Ivy. A girl's got to enjoy herself some how," the sultry voice purred.

Severus' breath caught and his heart squeezed. He knew that voice! Dreamed of that voice!

Catwoman turned with a smirk and caught Severus' eye. Her skintight leather suit highlighted her delicious curves and her knee-high combat boots made Severus' mouth water. She was perfection personified! Her whisky brown eyes looked him up and down and her smirk widened.

"Batman," she greeted with a nod.

"Catwoman," he replied.

She snapped her wrist and her whip lashed out at Two-Face again as he lunged at her. "Why are you helping him? Are you a double-crosser?" he snarled.

Catwoman laughed. "Oh, don't get me wrong, Harvey, I'm just feeling a little charitable this evening."

Two-Face growled and struggled against the whip. Severus took the opportunity to knock him unconscious and slap some bat-cuffs on his wrists. He cast a quick look around the room and was pleased to note that Robin and Batgirl had managed to subdue most of the rest of the villains.

A short while later, all of the villains were cuffed and being escorted into secure vans to be taken to Arkham Asylum. All of the guests had left; those who had been frozen by Mr. Freeze had been thawed and taken to the hospital.

Severus stood in the middle of the ballroom looking around at the destruction. Chandeliers hung crooked, one had even fallen. The food table had been overturned and used as a barricade against Poison Ivy's poison thorn darts. Scorch marks covered several of the walls where small bombs had exploded and one wall was littered with bullet holes courtesy of the Commissioner.

Robin and Batgirl were talking with Commissioner Gordon, Vicki Vale was still taking photos, and Lucius, Alfred and Leslie Thompkins were gazing around directing a cleanup crew of very well paid employees.

"Quite the party Mr. Wayne had going, huh?"

Severus turned, only vaguely surprised to see Catwoman still there.

"I understand it was for another charity, something to do with abused animals," he answered keeping his voice deep and gruff.

Catwoman looked at him. He could feel her appraising him and forced himself not to fidget. Finally she smiled.

"You did alright, Bruce," she said softly.

"I did invite you, Selina," he said just as softly.

"I know, but we both know that wouldn't have been a good idea. I'm not ready to settle down and you're not really ready to keep me yet. But, invite me next time, yeah? Or better yet, I'll invite myself, specifically to a personal party of two in a dark room with a bed."

"Tonight?" Severus asked, hopefully.

"Maybe, but don't wait up," she whispered. Then, rising on her toes, she pressed her mouth against his in a deep, heated kiss. He reached up and gripped her head. He was slightly disappointed that her wild curls were hidden by her cowl. "See ya later, Batman."

By the time Severus opened his eyes, she was gone.

He sighed and ran his tongue over his lips. He could still taste her. She tasted of chocolate and toffee. He had wanted to grab her and keep her by his side forever. To convince her to give up her life of crime and join him as his wife. But, she was right. She wasn't ready to be tamed. She was no housecat, yet!

Smirking, Severus turned his eyes to the sky and watched as a cloud drifted across the moon.

* * *

Severus woke with a jerk at the sound of a door slamming. His neck hurt from sleeping on the sofa arm. With a wince, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. The sound of crinkling paper caught his attention.

_Candy wrappers?_

An overturned bowl in the shape of a large cauldron sat on the coffee table. Assorted candies and wrappers spilled out over the table and onto the floor.

_Ah, that's right, it was Halloween._

He looked around the small cottage, noting the old Batman reruns on the television set in passing, and his gaze landed on the clock over the mantle. 8:34pm. He frowned.

"Severus Snape, did you even hand out _any_ candy?"

Severus looked at the doorway and blinked. _Surely his dream was over?_

Hermione Snape stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips, as she glared at her husband. The skintight black cat suit highlighted her alluring curves, though her short curls were left free and she wore cat ears instead of the cowl. Next to her stood their twin boys, Alex and Sebastian, dressed as Batman and the Joker.

"You said you would hand out candy if I let you stay home instead of coming Trick of Treating with us!"

Severus looked at the overturned bowl of candy. Ah, yes, now he remembered. Hermione had wanted him to join them dressed as Batman with Alex going as Robin.

"_I refuse to go dressed as that playboy vigilante!" he'd said._

"_You're already known as the Bat of the Dungeon, why not be the superhero version instead? Just this once?" she pleaded._

He'd been adamant in his denial and had given a counter offer of staying to hand out the candy instead of making the poor House elf do 'd relented but now it looked as if he'd not been able to keep his end of the deal.

"I may have handed out some, but you were the one who purchased the Mars Bars, Hermione. You shouldn't have purchased the Mars Bars."

"So now it's my fault that you have no self control over a little chocolate candy?" Hermione huffed.

"Exactly. You didn't buy the candy until after our agreement. You knew what you were getting into when you picked out that specific candy, woman!"

Sebastian giggled at the taunting tone of his father. Sebastian always thought Severus' comments were funny. Severus tried very hard not to grin at his son.

Hermione huffed again and lowered her arms. She glanced down at her sons who looked up at her.

"Well, we'll just have to punish Daddy tomorrow, assuming all the candy he already ate doesn't give him a tummy ache," she said to the two boys.

Alex, the more serious of the twins, nodded. "Yes, Daddy, I hope you don't get a tummy ache."

Severus sighed. It was a sad day when your own children chastised you, especially when they were only 6!

"Right, you have fifteen minutes to go over your candy haul and then I want you out of your costumes and getting ready for bed. Daddy and I will be up to tuck you in at 9pm on the dot. Make sure you brush your teeth very good!"

The two boys ran up the stairs. Once the sound of water from the bathroom started, Hermione stepped further into the living room. Severus watched her warily as he turned off the television. The show was giving him too many flashbacks of his dream.

"So, did you have a good nap, darling?" she asked sweetly.

"I had a very strange dream," he muttered as he pulled his wife onto his lap.

"Oh, how so?" Now she sounded intrigued.

"I dreamt I was Batman and everyone we knew was some character from the comic series."

Hermione laughed. "Serves you right! If you weren't going to join us Trick or Treating as Batman, you just had to suffer a dream as him."

"Very funny, Hermione," Severus said. "The strangest part though was that some of the people were dead. Albus, Black the Lupins, Voldemort and Bellatrix, James and…and Lily."

"Oh, Severus."

"It wasn't all bad. Most of them were villains anyway. Albus was actually Alfred and had to listen to me for a change," Severus said with a grin.

Hermione laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Was I in it?"

"Of course you were, you were…"

"Let me guess, Batgirl?" she interrupted.

Severus huffed out a laugh. "No, my love, you were Catwoman."

"Ah, well then, at least I'm dressed the part."

"You certainly were the little thief who stole my heart," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't plan on giving it back," she said lifting her face to his.

"I don't want it back," he replied.

He lowered his head to kiss her but she stopped him with a finger. "Just remember, you're dream came about because of your guilt at eating all the candy and not joining your wife and sons for an enjoyable night out."

"I'll live with that," he growled and pressed his mouth against hers.

"Then can we go as a family next year? Sebastian expressed his desire to go as Robin Hood. I think you'd make a delicious Sheriff of Nottingham."

"You just want to see me in black hose," Severus grumbled against her mouth.

"I know. I was so close this year, too," she breathed against his ear.

Severus pulled back with a shiver and glanced down at the bright whiskey brown eyes of his wife. He sighed and pulled her in for another kiss. "We'll see."

She just laughed.

"Happy Halloween, _Batman_."

"Happy Halloween, indeed."

The End

* * *

AN: So, that's it. I tried to match certain Batman villains to appropriate HP characters, some worked out better than others, I'm afraid. I admit, I had briefly thought about making Neville Poison Ivy, but Lily just fit the role much better. I know I've done a 'It was all a dream' sequence story before in my other HP story 'The Dream' but this just had to be a dream in the end, too. Anyway, let me know what you think! Celticreeder out!


End file.
